Three Men and A Baby
by Tasha9315
Summary: A one shot as an extension to my full story fic "Paternal Instincts" where James survived and Harry became the Boy Who Lived through Lily's sacrifice. The Marauders raise Harry. This one shot is about James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin dealing with a sick Harry Potter with a fever and the annoying press.


**This is for the 2017/ 2018 Winter Challenge for The House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten.**

 **AU Challenge**

 **Prompt: Only Lily died (not James).**

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin exited the St. Mungo's hospital with seventeen month old baby Harry to be hounded by the press. James picked Harry up from his stroller and buried him in his arms. Sirius folded the stroller and carried in it his arms. They tried to run past the press but the press was not to be ignored as they blocked their way.

"Mr. Potter, is that Harry Potter in your arms?"

"No, it's a baby doll," said James sarcastically as he protectively buried Harry deeper in his arms.

"Why haven't you brought your son out in public up till now? The Wizarding World would have loved to look at the Boy Who Lived."

"Because Harry's not a showcase item to be paraded in public. Now, will you let us pass," said Sirius irritably.

"Mr. Potter, isn't it wonderful that your son was the one who vanquished 'you know who'?"

"Oh sure... it's wonderful. Except for you know … my wife passed away and my son is scarred for life," said James sarcastically.

The press began clicking pictures of the three Marauders and Harry. Harry began crying and buried his face in his father's chest.

"Mr. Potter, could you please face your son towards us so we can get a picture of him?"

"Noo," said James defensively, tightening his grip around Harry.

"Look, have some compassion on a sick baby and stop bothering him?" said Remus. "Let us pass, please," he implored.

"Goodness, what's the Minister of Magic doing here?" asked Sirius, looking at his right.

Fortunately, James and Remus know Sirius well enough to recognize the fallacy in his voice. As the press turned their attention to the right, the three Marauders made a run for it with Harry who was still crying. The press ran after them.

"Mr. Potter can we just have two more words?"

"Sure, you can have two words… Get lost," said James as Sirius, Remus and he hurried to their car with a crying Harry.

Harry was buckled up in a baby seat before the Marauders rapidly got into the car and drove off. The press only backed off at the fear of being rammed down by their car as James showed no signed of stopping if they stood in front of his car.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the Potter Manor with James carrying baby Harry who was asleep by then.

"Can you believe the press?" asked Sirius indignantly.

"They'd do anything for a story, including harassing a sick baby," said James angrily.

"Has his fever gone down yet?" asked Remus concerned.

James looked down wearily at the bundle in his arms and touched the head of the seventeen month old toddler in the bundle.

"A bit. But it's still high. My poor baby," said James, pale and distraught.

"Since when did you get all mushy and sentimental?" asked Sirius.

"Harry has that effect on me," said James

"I'd say he has that effect on all three of us. Including you, Sirius," said Remus.

"What? I love Harry but I'm not all sentimental and …," Sirius blustered. "Oh, screw it. That poor baby is ripping my heart," he confessed, looking almost as pale and distraught as James.

That evening, baby Harry relentless cried as the Marauders tried to give him his medicine.

"Son, I know it tastes awful but you need to take this to get better," James implored.

"Noo" said Harry who buried his face in his father and continued crying, refusing to look at Remus who held a spoon full of his medicine.

James looked apprehensively from Sirius to Remus who looked just as confused as he was.

"Lily would have known what to do," said James, sadly.

"What did Lily usually do to get Harry to take his medicine?" asked Remus.

"She usually sings to him, but my singing is equivalent to a frog croaking so it wouldn't help," said James.

"Actually you're a fairly good singer," said Remus.

"But not nearly as good as Lily," said James

"I'll sing," Sirius offered as he brought his guitar to the hall and began playing it while singing.

Harry's sobs gradually decreased as he looked at Sirius, confused at first with tears still trickling down his cheeks. Soon, he began smiling and James stroked him comfortingly as Remus slipped the spoon of medicine in his mouth. Harry made a slight whine at this but Remus quickly fed him water from his tiny water bottle.

Later that night, the Marauders watched Harry sleep.

"His fever's finally gone down," said James, relieved.

"He looks so peaceful asleep in that cot," said Sirius.

"Yeah," James and Remus agreed.

"I just hope stays this way and Dumbledore is wrong about Voldemort returning," said James, concerned.

"It doesn't matter if Voldemort returns. He can't harm a hair on Harry's head as long as he has us Marauders protecting him," said Sirius.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together," said Remus.

James gratefully put his arms around Sirius and Remus.

"What would I do without you two?" he asked.

"Crash and burn," Sirius and Remus said cheekily.

"Or more accurately, you'd probably still be in the hall trying to feed Harry his medicine without my marvelous singing," said Sirius pompously.

"Oh okay," said James sarcastically.

 **A/N: This one shot is an extension to my fanfic "Paternal Instincts" which you can find on my profile. The fanfic is about Harry being raised by the Marauders as James lived while Harry became the Boy Who Lived through Lily's sacrifice.**

 **The link: s/12592027/1/Paternal-Instincts**

 **PS: I apologize that this fic was rushed as I forgot about the January 2** **nd** **duedate and thought I had till the 8** **th** **(right before round 2).**


End file.
